


A Day Without Touching

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Challenges, Cliffhangers, Consequences, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Disguise, Epic Friendship, Feelings Realization, Implied Relationships, Innocence, Jealousy, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Post-Rockman X8 | Mega Man X8, Protectiveness, Secrets, Sexual Experimentation, Suspense, Suspicions, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Challenge: Without Zero knowing, X should not allow any of his body part touch Zero.X thought this would be a piece of cake. [He thought wrong.]Ah well. At least he kept himself preoccupied.[The idea of avoiding touch sounded funny so I had to try it. I hope it's funny...]Status: Done and will probably have a baby emerging from the Cliffhanger.





	1. Don't Touch me!

**Author's Note:**

> X will simultaneously win and lose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
>  **'Don't touch me!'** X panicked as Zero went closer inch by inch like a hunter to its prey. X's mind raced for the solution to his predicament. 'Not good! At this rate, I might lose the bet for sure!'

"Can I ask you a question Commander? It's nothing personal, but I really need to confirm this." Alia asked, standing firmly to the ground as she stared face to face with the noble and busy maverick hunter. He wasn't looking at her, analyzing the paperwork in front of him was the number one priority on the hunter's mind. He did, however, gave a suggestive nod at her, giving her a chance to speak. "Are you.. In a relationship with the 0th commander per chance?"

"You might see it that way.." X muttered, scribbling down several remarks on a stapled paper pile. Looking up, emerald eyes greeted aquamarine. "But to an expert's eye not that I'm offending anyone of you, it's the strong platonic relationship that holds best friends together."

"I wonder about that.." Alia closed her eyes, opening it once more to see the azure gunman averting his attention from his work towards her. Mustering up all her wits on the grand ending statement, the navigator continues on with her stance. "In that case, I would like to request something from you that is if you're up for the challenge."

"Oh? And what I may ask is at stake here?" X raised an eyebrow, interested with what his navigator has to say. True. A reploid's age is fleeting when in the battlefield. However, if you're an android that lived long enough to travel around the world without haste, you'd be willing to do deeds others wouldn't dare think of doing. Take him and Zero for example, using the newest yet untested equipment because of the sheer heck of it.

 

Though X had to stop when Signas suggested all of Zero's paperwork be piled up to his neat station. X wondered if this ‘challenge’ will be fun.

* * *

 

 

> **Challenge:** X should not allow his body to touch Zero for the whole day.
> 
> **Consequence for failure:** X admits he intimately likes Zero and must publicly confess to the red reploid.
> 
> **Success:** X disproves majority’s statement that he (1) is madly in love with Zero to the point he stalks the blonde, (2) is a Zero-phile (The beep?!) and (3) likes tall androgynous blondes.

 

X finds himself wanting to win, aware how humiliating the consequences will be for him as there are enough gossip to dwell in that strange topic. True. X finds himself surrounded with tall reploids who are created as blondes. However, that doesn't mean that's his type. X has no idea what's his type. There is no time for love in War time...  _Unless you're Zero._

 

There is also the problem of confessing, especially when Alia will be the one coaching his performance. (Are confessions always orchestrated?)

* * *

 

‘Good. Fourteen hours remaining.’ X thought, spending the entire morning training his recruits. No one but him and the female navigators are aware of the bet. X has to ensure it stays that way so no one would realize how petty he’s become in search of a form of entertainment _aside from killing mavericks_.

 

"I was looking all over for you X." A deep masculine voice called off, his steps heard approaching swiftly several feet away from his location.

"Yes?" Turning his head at a perfect ninety degree, X's eyes widened in despair at the sight of perfect long golden hair and matching demonic crimson armour coming to his direction. ' _Never speak about demons and ghosts if you wish not to see them..._ Oh Light, why did Dr. Cain's proverb become real? '

"Signas is calling us in the debriefing room." The renowned hunter said as he continued forward, heading straight at the blue bomber with his intense sapphire eyes fixed at his position. X stood up from his table and back off, making sure the distance separating them was the far enough to avoid any random tackles. X hoped Zero would not notice his unusual action, but unfortunately, he was facing a professional veteran. Zero stopped momentarily, a minuscule frown took shape. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." X scratched the back of his helmet unconsciously, trying to form a sentence to summarize what he just accepted a while ago. 'How will you tell your best friend to not come any closer to you for the entire day without making it sound like you hate him?'

 

"Then why are you distancing yourself away from me?" Zero questioned. To prove his point, the swordsman moved three steps forward. Watching as the blue reploid automatically mimicked his action in reverse. Zero sighs, a tint of irritation heard from his voice. "Stop playing games with me X, we need to go now."

"You go first." X said in a cowed voice, his emerald eyes scanning the whole area except Zero's face. 'Think of an excuse X. Any excuse, it shouldn't be that hard making excuses right?'

"What did you do this time?" Much to X's dismay, Zero's irritation had now turned visible including the fact that his stance changed into combat. "I'm not coming without you just so we're clear."

 

'Don't touch me!' X panicked as Zero went closer inch by inch like a hunter to its prey. X's mind raced for the solution to his predicament. 'Not good! At this rate, I might lose the bet for sure!'

"Wait!" X stated, praying it didn't sound like a plead to his homie. "I was actually waiting for Axl to come out of his room so we could go there together."

"...What?" Zero said out loud in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you hated Axl?"

"No, I don't." X really meant it. Sure the kid was really annoying at times, especially when he was under the tutelage of him and Zero... Okay, that happened most of the time. But! X knows Axl just wants to prove his worth to his superiors. Axl's a good kid... Surely. "You just saw the times when I'm in a bad mood, that's all."

 

"I'm so happy to hear that from you X. It means a lot to me I swear." X and Zero turned their heads to the source, seeing their favorite trigger happy reploid appear from the room behind X.

“Axl…” X watched the reploid. Immediately after coming out from his room, Axl hugged X from behind as he grinned happily at Zero. X's noise twitched at Axl's hair on his nose, having the brunet rest his head onto his shoulder. "See? I told you X likes me, in your face Zero!"

"Yeah yeah. Now quit hugging X, we need to go to the meeting pronto." Zero looked away, walking off to the location. Unmoving from his location, X decides to wait until he can no longer see the red reploid. However, X felt a slight push from the brunette. X averted his eyes to the side, seeing green eyes staring at him curiously. [At least Axl isn't hugging him anymore.] This prompted X to move ahead, having an average distance between him and his must-not-touch associate.

 

"Is something the matter X? You're awfully distant to Zero. I mean literally." Axl whispered, making sure the swordsman doesn't hear their conversation. Closing the gap between him and X, Axl continued. "If it's an argument, you can always share your thoughts to me since we are BBFs."

"BBF?" X couldn't help, but quirk his eyebrow. One moment, he was being hugged senselessly. Now, he's being interrogated. _All by the same person who he used as an excuse_. Now, X felt utterly guilty for using Axl as an excuse. Surely, there was some way he could repay the favor. Helping him in training isn't enough, he needs to know what X is getting him into. "Sure, I'll tell you after the meeting."

"Great. And I have just the right place we can go to. You'll love it!" Axl screamed in delight, making their superior look at them suspiciously. Axl and X froze, giving an almost innocent face of their actions. Zero sighs for the second time, gesturing them to hurry up. X and Axl understood this, catching up to him easily as Zero slowed down for their sake. Maneuvering to the sides, X made certain he would not touch Zero in any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter summary:
> 
> "!!!" Alia blushed at the revelation, covering her face with the document as she found out about her infatuation with the reploid beside her. This was unprofessional. Alia has to get this out of her head. 'I'm just worried for him, like any friend should be!'


	2. I'm just worried for him, like any friend should be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> "!!!" Alia blushed at the revelation, covering her face with the document as she found out about her infatuation with the reploid beside her. This was unprofessional. Alia has to get this out of her head. **'I'm just worried for him, like any friend should be!'**

At first, Alia wanted to be blunt. She wanted to know if her partner is in a relationship with Zero. Since she is the navigator, Alia has a certain privilege in knowing about this. Layer and Pallette praised her tenacity _for no reason_.

According to her training, there must have some type of bond between navigators and hunters. A synergy to increase efficiency. X may be this honest and open android with a perfect reputation among the Human Council, but there is still an air of melancholy and deceit. It's as if Zero and X traded places. While Zero's opening up, X is closing himself off from society. The sad part here is... X isn't telling anyone why or what he feels.

It's maddening, not knowing how X really feels.

Maybe that's why Alia stood by his side because no one else bothered to pry him open... Except Zero... Alia believes. Maybe Zero knows X's secret and that idea caused the challenge to solidify.

 

**Does X rely on Zero for moral support?**

 

Avoiding the topic, Alia tempted her partner on a challenge. She's aware how bored the reploid is and feels slightly sorry for taking advantage like that. By separating the duo, Alia hopes to understand X better. Nowadays, it's Zero who takes the spotlight when those two are together.

'It's for the best,' She thinks, watching X enter the meeting room.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome Hunters. How was your day as of now?" Signas asked, observing the four late comers enter the room in the usual routine he is acquainted of. Zero coming in first, seated on his usual seat near the window. Axl scuttles behind him like an eager puppy, taking the seat just next to his favorite red hero. And then X and Layer, X who took the seat nearest to him as well as near Zer- ?

 

Wait a second.

 

"Um.. X?" Signas rubbed his eyes, a human gesture he picked up from one of his colleagues.

"Yes?" X answered obliviously, resting his bottom on a supposed chair of a shy female navigator. Sitting between Alia and Pallette as well as right in front of Zero, X continued to play innocent while the victim blushes because of an invisible embarrassment. "I prefer seeing Zero communicate with his own navigator this time around."

“I... I see.” Signas nodded, but isn't really sure what's going on here. Alia and Pallette grinned as Layer hesitantly walked over and sat beside Zero. Alia watched X read the documents before noticing Zero's distressed and worried expression. Signas coughed, starting the presentation. "Let's begin."

 

'Huh?' Alia wondered what X was doing midway of the meeting, watching her comrade move his finger on the table as if solving a math equation. She was right. X was hiding something from them, but it's leaning to the scientific community. Alia tries searching up X's latest contribution and found none. Eyebrow furrowing, Alia decides to check on X's attendance and report records and nearly gasps when she saw the amount of exits X made. There was no statement regarding where he went except X labelled it as **leisure**.

'How did I not notice this earlier?' Alia thought to herself, feeling inferior. Before she became a navigator, she was also a scientist. If she wanted to, she too can walk out of the building and contribute to science- But she's overthinking this too much.

'What if there was another perspective to this problem? What if X is seeing someone?' Alia shakes her head, confident in her ability to determine whether a person is lovestruck or not. 'But X is not one of those people. X is... different.'

 

_Isn't that the reason you can't stop thinking of him?_

 

"!!!" Alia blushed at the revelation, covering her face with the document as she found out about her infatuation with the reploid beside her. This was unprofessional. Alia has to get this out of her head. 'I'm just worried for him, like any friend should be!'

"Any other alternative?" Signas was actually waiting for X to respond to Zero's suggestion. Usually, X and Zero would start talking about the topic until it ended up with an consensus. Now? It seems like X had no say for that matter. It's unsettling. Signas coughed, but X continues to tap the table with a blank expression.

"?" X wondered why Pallette nudged his shoulder and looked at Signas and then at the diagram presented. X answers, smiling as if he has found no other path. "I'm fine with the plan."

 

"!!!" Axl gasped because this was the first time X agreed in Zero's plan without retort. Their bickering is what led the recruits to call Zero and X an old married couple. X's obedience changed the entire set-up... Or was it all because of the seating arrangement? Axl whistled, "Man. The power of seating arrangement is strong with this one."

"I second the motion." Layer raised her hand, eyes actually shown as she too was as surprised as Axl to hear X's acceptance. Everyone else raised their hands and concurred with the decision. Signas nodded, checking the time to see they're... early? Signas is fine with this. "First time for everything. Everyone. Dismissed!"

"Let's go X~!" Axl cheered and rushed passed Alia to hug X again. X's eyes widened at the greeting with a small o formed on his mouth. Alia wondered why she saw this all in slow motion. It also wasn't helpful how that o turned into a smile when emerald eyes stared back at her.

 

"Aw~ Alia's blushing~!" Pallette teased and Alia held onto her face to feel unnatural warmth. Alia can't believe this. _I'm unbelievable._ Alia shakes her head in dismay, 'I am not in love with X! I refuse!'

"Stop denying it Alia. Repression isn't a good countermeasure." Layer whispered behind her ear, shocking Alia further. Alia tries to wipe the knowing smiles from her colleague's faces, retorting back. "I am not!"

 

"Sorry Zero. Axl and I need to discuss certain matters." X gives an apologetic smile at his disgruntled brother-of-arms. Zero crossed his arms, "You better not forget our mission around 1800 or _else_."

"Yeah yeah! X got it." Axl tugs X's arm as he opened the door. Zero holds out a chip, offering it to X. "I did the research for later. Be thankful."

"A-ah. Thanks." X sweats a bit before going into a stance. Zero had a sweat drop, asking out loud _while the rest of the navigators are secretly snickering_. "What are you doing?"

"Toss it to me." X knew he sounded childish, but to those who knew of the bet, they knew X was finding a leeway. Zero shakes his head, "It's too fragile. You could not catch it."

"..." X bit his lower lip, looking down and Alia secretly hoped X would find a way. Zero stepped forward, peeved. "Open your hand."

"!" X took several steps back and Axl blocked Zero instinctively. Alia can understand why Zero's confused and wondered why Pallette finds the situation funny. Axl offers his hand instead, "Just give it to me instead and we'll be on our way."

"..." Zero's look turned ominous. X had to defend his savior, lying under his breath. "We don't have time for this Zero. Just give the chip to Axl and we'll be on our way."

"X?" For a second, Alia heard Zero sounding hurt but that must be her imagination. Zero's clearly confused with all this. Axl grabbed it from Zero, racing back to X's area. Swinging his arms around X's right arm, Axl looks back at them. "See you guys later~!"

"...Yeah." Zero muttered, lost in thought as the duo left them. As Zero walked away, Layer leans to Alia's shoulder and asked. "You do know Zero and X always hangs out after meetings yes? This bet of yours may strain their relationship."

 

"Oh~ Alia's jealous~!" Pallette squealed, happy her friend made a move. Not a move she wanted, but it was still progress. Alia shakes her head, hoping her friends would understand. "I just want to know what X is up to. How he really feels. I'm tired of watching X hide from behind Zero's shadow."

"O-oh..." Pallette paused, her hair deflating a bit to Alia and Layer's amazement. "But you realize you love him right?"

"Maybe...." Alia looks away, recalling vivid green orbs.

 

"Maybe I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter summary:
> 
> "The consequence? I admit I like Zero and I have to propose to him." X didn't think he pouted as he said this, watching the airplane pass them. Axl's grin widened and outright declared, "You'd make a good couple."


	3. You’d make a good couple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> "The consequence? I admit I like Zero and I have to propose to him." X didn't think he pouted as he said this, watching the airplane pass them. Axl's grin widened and outright declared, **“You’d make a good couple."**

"Thanks for the save." X mustered up the ability to thank his student, lying down on the greenery with Axl. Axl watched the skies, smiling. "It's the least I could do for you."

"So... What did you do this time?" Axl asked, raising his hand to the sky. "Usually, I’m the one in trouble. Is it a bet or something?"

"You're sharper than you look." X compliments the reploid, holding his hands together while on his chest. X contemplates before answering. "Do you promise you won't tell anyone or laugh at my stupidity if I tell you?"

"X. I did a lot of dumb stuff and you haven't laugh on most of them." Axl recalled and X smiled, "It's because it wasn't funny and reploid feelings were hurt."

"They’re babies, that’s why." Axl huffs and he hears X laugh. X nods, finding within him resolution. "True. I should really stop defending them and watch them grow up..."

 

"Okay. I trust you." X knows Axl is giddy inside. Axl always love a good secret and to be that someone who knows things others don't. "I accepted a bet where I mustn't touch Zero for the entire day. I did it because I.. I'm feeling down these days. Maybe... Maybe this would occupy my mind."

"That... explains a lot." Axl processed this and applied the statement towards all the scenes he saw X and Zero together. Axl dropped his arm, watching his appendage fall to the ground. "You should have told me earlier. We could have done so much stuff together and not have Zero finding us so suspicious! And I gotta say, that bet's difficult."

"It's not. I can do this." X knows. He's checked his database. Axl snickered, "X. You may not know it, but Zero is more of an action guy than a wordy guy. Zero's not like you who verbally appreciate someone. Zero's... a reploid of action."

"Ah...Fair point." That X is aware of _since he too was Zero's student_ and they both went silent. After a pregnant pause, X finally said the words Axl has been waiting for. "I'm screwed, ain't I?"

"Yes, but not yet." Axl looks over towards X, grinning. "Anyways, if you do lose, what would happen to you?"

 

"The consequence? I admit I like Zero and I have to propose to him in front of a crowd or something like that." X didn't think he pouted as he said this, watching the airplane pass them. Axl's grin widened and outright declared, "You'd make a good couple **.** "

"I'm not looking for a relationship." X rolled his eyes, "I did it because of boredom and keep Alia out of my back."

"W-woah there!" Axl is starting to put the puzzle pieces together. "It was Alia who challenged you? Shoot! You do know Alia likes you right?"

"Not really. Where did you hear those rumors?" X blinked, concerned why Axl has that distressed expression. Axl does a grabby motion with his hand. Axl asked, "Give me your phone."

"I don't have my phone right now, but I can transfer it later." X transforms his right hand into a buster, opening it and pulling a cord. "Here."

 

"Okay?" Axl grabs onto the cord, plugging it to his phone and transfers an application. "This is the MHG or Maverick Hunter Gossip. You can read them all later for fun."

"..." X can see data flashing into his system. Rumors from Palette using a body pillow with a mystery reploid imprint all the way to Zero's hair having a mind of its own were all here. It made X chuckle, turning to face Axl. "Now I see why you keep using your phone."

 

"It's nifty right?" Axl returns the cord back, turning his body to face X. "We should do this more often."

"Do what?" X looks at Axl as he transforms his hand back to a normal looking one. Axl closed his eyes, "Talk like normal reploids. No stress or work to bother us. We could act like ourselves. That's refreshing right?"

"...Yeah." X spoke out, remembering those moments he and Zero shared in the past. It was similar to this if X got it right. _X can't trust himself so well in comparing sentimentally-embedded memories._ X agreed, "We should. I'm sorry if you feel left out."

"Nah. It's fine… Except for those moments I got confined after Lumine’s gross action." Axl watched X's turn his body to face him as well. "Today's meeting made me realize how much you mean to Zero."

"Huh?" X blinked. Axl pokes X's nose, "You're not the only one bored. Zero is too. When you didn't side comment, the big guy acted funny and kept glancing at you. Z likes his challenges and I'm not the guy who's up for that position. Maybe for a while but you get the idea."

"I don't like arguing." X frowned. Axl corrects, "Fine. Z likes someone who gives a different perspective."

"What was he talking about earlier?" X confessed sheepishly and Axl couldn't help but laugh, his teeth now showing as he smiled. "Oh god! Rockman X is losing his focus! The world is ending!"

 

"H-hey!" X flushed, feeling insecure on that remark. "That makes no sense."

"It does!" Axl turned serious, "That means something is bothering you. What is it?"

"..." X didn't answer. He has so many things he wants to say. Should he start talking about the cyber elf research or the alternative energy system or the DNA alteration company? Both were in its early stages but he (is it good or bad?) is participating in all three projects. Assigned to him by the World Council in secret, X had so much things to say at how wrong the research is... However, the scientists were hopeful. The one most hopeful is Dr. Weil and X has to be honest… that man had talent. The man is under the research division regarding the Maverick virus. However, Dr. Weil is also acquainted with the Head Scientist of the Alternative energy system and DNA alteration. _What a small world he lives in._

'But then, the council is asking the impossible from us.' X thought as a fellow scientist. ‘Create a sentient obedient to its master as well as have the ability to manipulate reploids?’

 

_"You want X, humble savior of humanity and the father of reploids, to create a way to kill his entire species?" Dr. Weil cackled at the Council as X stood beside him. The scientist turns to stare at X, raising an eyebrow. "And you're just going to let it slide?"_

 

"I..." X opened his mouth, surprising him and even Axl with his answer. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

 

**_Dr. Weil had a point._ **

 

"I'm fine." X repeats. X is fine with participating in the projects. No one needs to know. 'No one has to know.'

 "We're here for you all right?"

 "?" X falls out of his trance to see Axl poke his cheek. _Oh right. Axl is here._ Axl warns him, "Don't forget that. Ever."

"Thank you." X can't believe those words would make him tear up. Axl wipes his tears, scolding him. "Argh! Old man tears! Come on! Not cool! If Zero saw you crying, he'd grill me alive!"

"S-sorry 'bout that." X felt lighter than he was before and it's all thanks to Axl. _Oh. He feels bad already._ X should've talked with Axl sooner, ignoring a reploid isn't a fun experience. Axl sat up first before grabbing onto X, pulling the reploid to stand up.

"Time for you mission.... and face reality." Axl rests his arms onto his knees. X rests his hands onto the grass, stretching his back to note the orange skies. "Yeah..."

"Don't lose." Axl warned and X grinned, "I don't plan to."

 

"But if you do, make me the best man." Axl found a hand grabbing onto his face before he plummeted back to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter summary:
> 
> “Drop him. He can walk.” Zero requested, but it sounded more like a threat, as the 0th Unit Commander glared at the green reploid carrying his- the 17th Unit Commander bridal style. X held onto their client's neck, shaking slightly as they recently had to get off their chaser bikes. Zero never thought he'd feel anger simply by staring at that reploid's amused expression towards X. Zero didn't even realize it, but he ignited his Saber as he stared at the incoming enemies. "Unless you want those arms to come off?"


	4. you want those arms to come off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> “Drop him. He can walk.” Zero requested, but it sounded more like a threat, as the 0th Unit Commander glared at the green reploid carrying his- the 17th Unit Commander bridal style. X held onto their client's neck, shaking slightly as they recently had to get off their chaser bikes. Zero never thought he'd feel anger simply by staring at that reploid's amused expression towards X. Zero didn't even realize it, but he ignited his Saber as he stared at the incoming enemies. "Unless **you want those arms to come off?"**

“ _Nice! I can communicate with you without using a comm._ ”

 

“I’m starting to regret giving you my cord.” X sighs, walking towards the area. Reviewing the mission, X had to report in an abandoned fortress somewhere in an isolated island due to suspicious activities. Zero’s really thorough in his research. It’s as if he knows the place.

 

“ _It’s too late blue bomber! Besides, you did this with Zero already!_ ”

 

“No. Not really. You’re the first.” X looks up to see the strange fortress. “Heads up. I’m sending you something. Search it in the chip Zero gave me. Thanks in advance.”

 

“ _No prob- R-really?! You just made me sign my death wish, didn’t you?! Ah nuts! Zero's gonna own my ass for sure!_ ”

 

“Hm? Why is that?” X wondered before starting his comm. His activities has nothing to do with Zero. Back then, yes. Zero was his mentor and later on his partner but Axl came and the equilibrium broke. [Even if X retired temporarily on being a Maverick hunter, Zero still kept in touch. How persistent.] Their head navigator for this mission is Alia, if X remembers correctly.

 

“ _This type of connection is pretty intimate to me and I'm liberal! This is in the level of_ _ **hmm**_ _!_ ”

 

“Hmmm?” X doesn’t get Axl. Very few models can hook up with this type of connection. Based on the record, it’s the old models like the robot masters and the first generation reploids that are installed with this set-up.

 

“ _Ah Light. I forgot you’re a virgin._ (“What’s that supposed to mean?” X asked.) _X. This connection thing? It’s pretty intense. I can see, hear and sense whatever you’re feeling at will. It’s terrifyingly cool._ ”

 

“The connection was originally built for communication between robot masters towards their…fellow robots for better execution.” X explained, already disabled this feature later on the newer production of reploids as people could hack into it and/or created a hierarchy with the level of command.

 

“ _I still can't believe you haven't done this yet with Zero. You think this works in the same way as the Sigma-Maverick Virus?_ ”

 

“I will when I get the opportunity.” Of course, X is aware he may never be able to talk about this with Zero; the swordsman wasn’t the type to listen to these sort of topics. Nowadays, Zero tells him to talk with other scientists instead. X agreed- ‘Oh. So that’s how I met with Dr. Weil… Fun.’

 

“ _ **This-This-This is *static*! Can y-y-you hear me EEEE-KKKKuuus?**_ ”

 

“Yes, but not fully. It seems the fortress has a strong and active jammer.” X answered back, walking to the entrance to see whether Zero and the green reploid would be there. X can’t help but find the area familiar. Has he seen this in his database?

 

“ _Received the picture and it’s pretty stereotypical for most cartoon villains. I mean. Who sculptures a skull in his home base without alerting the authorities? This guy has guts._ ”

 

“This place is giving me a sense of déjà vu.” X confides to both his navigator and friend.

 

“ _ **ZZ-Zeeee *static* sshhhh *fuzzy noise* thing.**_ ”

 

“ _Oh wow. I can barely understand her. You should tell her the truth._ ”

 

“It’s fine. The operation is exploratory and the jamming won’t allow the navigator to scan the area fully.” X waves it off, finally meeting the duo. Zero looks disappointed. The blonde even voiced it, much to X’s surprise. “You’re on time.”

 

“ _Okay. I made a summary. It’s Dr. Wily’s past fortress during one of the wars yadayada. No one’s been in it except for Robot masters and your brother Rockman._ ”

 

“When am I not?” X gives a smile and stands beside the green reploid. Zero’s frown became evident once more. To make it look like X didn’t intend this, he decided to talk with the surprised but ecstatic green reploid rumored to be a mechanic specializing in archaeology.

 

“ _Oh rust_ _! Zero looks like he got slapped!_ ”

 

“Alto was it?” X asked, watching the green reploid nod energetically. In a distance, he took note of Zero’s clenched fists. X pays no heed to it, pretending everything’s fine. “Judging from its exterior and its location, I’m glad you asked for the Maverick Hunter’s help in analyzing the fortress.”

 

“ _Ah shar_ _k’s fin_ _. You didn’t bring your chaser bike with you. It’s needed in the missions. Maybe you can walk it off? Tell Zero you need the exercise_ _haha_ _._ ”

 

“The pleasure’s mine.” The green reploid bows and kisses the top of X’s hand. X wasn’t paying attention, looking at the two chaser bikes. X can feel his panic rising.

 

“ _ **Okay everyone. I’ve changed the frequency so let’s start the mission. I hope you brought your bikes.**_ ”

 

“X. Where is your bike?” Zero inquired, but he has that look that says he expected this. X avoids the gaze, muttering while checking his surroundings. “I forgot it…”

 

“How could you forget it?” Zero sounds disappointed, but X knew Zero couldn’t find it in himself to stay angry at him. How can he when X is one of his longest _living_ companion in the wars? _Actually, Zero throws quite a tantrum that consists of silence and obvious spite._ X looks back at Zero, noting his shoulder slumping down.

 

“ _Hey! I know that look! He thinks it’s my fault!_ ”

 

“I can offer you a ride.” Zero raised his hand and X bit his lower lip. Back then, X would accept this without complaint, but reading the comments of his colleagues as well the bet made the entire interaction feel off. ‘This is one of the reasons why people pair us. I have to change it and give Zero a break.’

 

“ _Act wisely._ ”

 

“But Zero…” Searching for alternative solution to his dilemma since his first option states he should simply ride with Zero, X looks back at Alto and found an excuse. X points out, “It seems Alto is not designed for combat. Is it not our job to protect him?”

 

“ _I don’t know why, but even if I’m not Zero, that hurts._ ”

 

“Of course I don’t mind another company!” The reploid was so eager to get to have the famous reploid beside him that he dragged X to his bike. Holding onto the hand grip, Alto looks at X expectantly standing in front of him in a daze. “Come on. Hold onto my waist!”

 

“ _Oh my god. That look on Zero’s face!_ ”

 

“A-Of course.” X went over and took the passenger seat, holding onto the archaeologist. Turning to face Zero, X asked. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“… _Nothing._ ” Zero turns away and rides onto his vehicle. X has a bad feeling Zero feels ignored again. Bolts. It took him a month just to get Zero to open up and even then he has a handful of friends. X knows this is because of Zero’s personality, but he can’t help but blame himself.

 

“ _Huh. Do you always sulk? That’s annoying._ ”

 

‘Note to self. Disconnect with Axl later.’ X looks up as the gate opened. Alto advised him, “Hold tight.”

 

" _Wow. I didn't know you hated Zero's eyes on you. I thought it was a privilege._ "

 

'What a world you live in Axl.' X thought as he rests his head onto the archaeologist's shoulder. Zero's gaze never wavered

 

* * *

 

"Are you two all right?" Zero asked, getting off his bike as the duo (who rode faster than him) encountered a pit filled with spikes). Zero blames it entirely on the reckless reploid. If it was X driving, the chaser bike would last longer. [Unfortunately, they have a history of breaking things.]

 

“Y-yes.” X has a sweat drop, staring down at the remnant of his friend’s bike. Alto stares along with X, eyes wide in surprise. “Maybe I should have taken things slower.”

“You think?!” X glared at the archaeologist. The clueless reploid nodded, “I should have.”

“Hm...” Zero considers himself indifferent to a lot of things. After the Repliforce incident, Zero vowed not to grow attached with anyone. However, it seems he exempted a certain reploid who fought and survived more than three wars. Unfortunately, this is the same reploid who brings out the best and worst of him. That reploid being X.

“Drop him. He can walk.” Zero requested, but it sounded more like a threat, as the 0th Unit Commander glared at the green reploid carrying his- the 17th Unit Commander bridal style. X held onto their client's neck, shaking slightly as they recently had to get off their chaser bikes. Zero never thought he'd feel anger simply by staring at that reploid's amused expression towards X. Zero didn't even realize it, but he ignited his Saber as he stared at the incoming enemies. "Unless you want those arms to come off?"

"Ops! My bad." Alto apologized to the blue reploid, dropping X carefully and watched X summon out his buster. “You okay?”

“Yes. I’ve survived worse.” X earnestly replied before raising his buster at the cute round bat robots (?) and the reploid laughed. Zero rolled his eyes, finding the interaction petty.

 

Disarming the security system (consisting of small robots), Zero noticed his foul mood hasn't dissipated and it's causing Alto to stir clear from him. Zero secretly appreciates the gesture except for the fact X is comforting the idio-civilian.

 

"It's not your fault." X reassures the reploid but Zero’s inner voice wanted to retort back.

 

' _If X was the one steering, none of that would’_ _ve_ _happen._ '

 

“Ah... The main computer.” X commented, looking up at the large computer screen. Alto immediately went over to check it out. Zero walked up to X but saw like before, his friend taking a step away from him.

“Am I bothering you?” Zero asked, unsure what feeling he has in his chest _but it stung_. X shook his head, “No. I just... need some me-time.”

“Me time?” Zero stared at X, observing how the lightbot hid his arms behind his back. ‘X is hiding something but what?’

“Yeah. I realized I’ve been wearing myself down.” X sighed, but he brightened just as fast. It’s one of those traits Zero found endearing- What? X suggested, “Hey Zero? Have you tried checking MHG?”

“The Maverick Hunter Gossip? What about it?” Zero took note as X’s face featured a mixed expression of annoyance and resignation. That’s strange. X isn’t the type to look over those sites. It’s usually Axl. In fact, Axl is the same person who told Zero about it and that was two months ago.

 

“?” Zero can hear X mutter the words “Zero” and “Unregistered website.” Before he could ask who X is talking to, X responds. “You should check it out. A lot of our colleagues use it as an informal platform in setting up meetings and quick notary remarks regarding our recruits.”

“Are you talking with Axl?” Zero earns a surprise look from his comrade. Zero frowned, “what device are you using to communicate with him? The Jammer is strong in this area.”

“Ah...” X mumbled the next parts. Zero requests X to reiterate. “Come again?”

“Yes... I synced with Axl?” X looked away just in time to see Zero’s shock and irritation. Zero pinched the bridge of his nose. However, it’s not the fact that X didn’t tell him that hurt, but the fact X did it with Axl of all reploids.

 

“Sorry.” X scratched the back of his elbow. “It was an accident.”

“Oh?” Zero looks at X. X nodded, “It’s the first time I shared a connection.”

 

“...” Zero turned silent. The sound of Alto’s typing filled the air. Zero asked, “do you want to hook up with me then?”

“C-come again?” X blinked, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Sync with me.” Zero realized how wrong that sounded but syncing with X was pretty practical. A connection that intimate wouldn’t have any intrusion. If X gets into trouble, he could contact Zero and he’ll come to the rescue or vice versa. 'No loss here.'

 

“Uh...” Whatever Axl said made the blue reploid steam up, covering his face to hide his embarrassment. Zero crossed his arms, waiting for X’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter summary: 
> 
> “You want to be what now?” Zero stared at X. X was steaming like crazy, covering his face. X was blushing and Axl was partially covering his friend as well, which didn’t work. Zero didn’t know what to say so he repeated what he recently heard. “You want to be the female.”


	5. You want to be what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
>  **“You want to be what now?”** Zero stared at X. X was steaming like crazy, covering his face. X was blushing and Axl was partially covering his friend as well, which didn’t work. Zero didn’t know what to say so he repeated what he recently heard. “You want to be the female.”

“ _Hey! It’s like Zero’s saying_ _ **Marry me X!**_ ”

 

“No.” X refused adamantly, covering his face and shaking his head. It’s as if the reploid didn’t know how Zero’s mind works. Zero. He would never say those words because he doesn’t believe in them. _Not after what happened in.._.

“No?” Zero echoed, causing X to stare at Zero. X didn’t mean to reply to Zero’s request but he would still say the same thing! X stuttered, cursing his system for lagging in such a crucial moment. “I-I mean. It’s too sudden! I p-plan on cutting the connection with Axl due to the... the problems with it.”

“Which is?” Zero crossed his arms, suddenly interested and X struggled to not throw his head back and scream. ‘Zero’s innocence will be the death of him!’

 

“ _Pft! Same goes for you X._ ”

 

“ **Quiet you!** ” X snapped back and Zero stepped forward which X reflexively reacted to by retreating. _He is not going to lose to Alia mind you._

‘Quick! Damage control.’ X waves his hands, frantic. “Not you, I meant Axl. I’m sorry for sending out mixed signals. Please understand I’m entering a phase that requires minimal exposu-”

“I saw you embrace Axl.” Zero said something X knew no one but him and Axl should know unless someone used the cameras... X continued, “towards certain groups.”

“...” Zero looked down, silent. X knew there are dozens of questions buzzing in the guy’s head but X doesn’t want to deal with it now. X begins his hopefully-could-comfort-his-friend speech. “Look. Zero. I need to figure this issue on my own and I hope you understand that.”

“But it’s affecting the mission.” Zero’s voice sounds strained, almost to the point of he’s fed up with this behavior. X can understand him since ignoring Zero ruined his routine as well. However, X learned a lot while he’s away from Zero. He befriended Axl and got to talk with Alia before coming over here!

 

“ _Oh shit~! Are you telling me Zero’s the reason why you have no Girlfriend?!_ ”

 

“I need to prove something and it’s to our benefit.” X concluded without really going specific. _He secretly PMed Axl a warm_ _ **Shut it.**_ If X is lucky, Zero would file this as one of **X’s experiments** regarding Human Culture and whatnot.

 

“ _Speaking of missions, do you wanna come help me with_ _a recon mission tonight?_ ”

 

“ **Oh sure Axl** -” X, being the helpful reploid he is, answered and froze when he felt Zero’s gaze sharpen. Zero’s acting really hard on him lately after Lumine's incident... Not like it matters. X replied before Zero could do his inquiry, “I accepted Axl’s request for backup right after this mission. I know I said something about figuring things out on my own, but Axl has handled with a diversity of reploids so I see no downside to this situation.”

“I can help too... given my experience.” Okay. Great. Zero’s insulted that X would not refer to him for help. X panicked, thinking of the bet but also what he could say to pacify the veteran. “No Zero! That isn’t it! I know you interacted with a lot of reploids in your lifespan, but I need to broaden my horizons- Not like I’m belittling your thoughts since I consider you an important figure in my life and I couldn’t have done all this without you. However, there are times I need to acquire assistance from others so I hope you don’t mind my actions!”

 

“ _Chatterbox.... Hey! I also heard you went around the world finding for Zero’s parts. That’s cute._ ”

 

“...” The Lightbot froze after hearing Axl’s opinion. Cute? That is one description X did not expect from the reploid. Shouldn’t it be admirable, noble or even strange? How can the word **cute** fit all the things he's done for Zero? X double checks his memory files and can’t help but feel sentimental.

*Smack!

"X?!" Zero was alarmed to watch X slap himself. X responded, "I needed that."

 

“ _X... Did you... Did you actually have a crush on Zero?!_ ”

 

“I think you need to see the medic.” Zero averts his gaze, unsure why X hurt himself. X held onto his injured cheek, aware he needs to repair this tomorrow after winning the bet. He PMs Axl _**Crush is the word I might have used at that time, but I’m sure that feeling at my current knowledge would be considered**_ _ **Admiration**_ _ **. Said feeling is now called Respect.**_

 

“ _Awesome! That means you’re single and I can’t wait to tell Alia- Wait a second. What if Zero likes you? Go ask him because my metallic heart can’t handle a love triangle between friends!_ ”

 

 _ **No. I am not staking my friendship over something as petty as that.**_ X PMed as their green VIP came over with a data disk. “Done! Let’s go-!”

“Did I miss anything?” Alto looks between the two reploids. X shakes his head furiously, smiling at the archaeologist. “Nothing. Just some civil matters. Let’s go-”

 

“Zero.” X warned, turning his head to stare at his companion just in time before the swordsman got too close. Walking behind Alto back to the entrance (since teleportation can’t work here), X can’t help but feel Zero’s testing the waters since X set his proximity radar to scream every time Zero steps over a certain radius.

“I haven’t done anything.” Zero confessed, but there was a tone in his voice that X hated. Turning to face Zero, X gives him a disapproving look all the while Axl laugh at his expense. It seems Zero’s mood from irritation has shifted to mischief. It’s the type that squeezes your patience, but not to the point of tearing your synthetic hair like what a certain pistol-wielding reploid does.

 

“ _I heard that!_ ”

 

“Are you two flirting?” Alto sounded sad and X immediately retorted back, outraged at the ridiculous notion. “We are not! Zero is simply being a distraction!”

“Oh. Maybe this will help.” Alto decides to go in between Zero and X. Alto grinned, giving a thumbs-up at X. “How about now?”

“...” X stares at the reploid and then at the reploid way behind them. “O-oh. Uh... I don’t think I can keep you safe from here.”

 

“ _I second the motion!_ ”

 

“How so?” Alto said it, but knew what X meant when he felt the glare of the reploid behind them. It seems Zero dislikes Alto for some reason and wouldn’t care if the reploid got injured. X can also see an intense emotion swirling in those eyes as Alto tries to comfort him. "Don't worry! Zero’s here with us!"

 

“ _It’s called over-protectiveness... like uh... a mother with its kid or something like that!_ ”

 

“A-ah right... Thank you Zero.” X hopes whatever Axl said wasn’t real because having the trait **protective** on Zero sounds wonderful only to a certain extent. X... He doesn’t need a protective reploid. ~~He doesn't deserve one.~~

 

“ _I am torn to shipping you with either Alia or Zero. I mean sure... You and Alia fit the_ _work over love_ _dilemma with the strange fascination to science, but you and Zero go way back! Like first Maverick War back._ ”

 

 _ **Axl. Can you be a dear and mind your own business!**_ X PMed as he started walking. _**And for your information, I have had a girlfriend in one of my expeditions. Her name is Marty.**_

 

“ _Who's that?_ ”

 

 _ **She’s a sea pirate I met some time ago...**_ X sighed. Speaking of the mermaid, X remembers her talking about traveling the world before everything went to hell. Again. X squinted. _**Correction. She's a pirate captain now.**_

 

“ _So you like your partner hot, blonde and armed._ ”

 

 _ **What?**_ X couldn’t understand how Axl came to that conclusion. Axl even had the audacity to laugh at his confused state.

 

“Y-yes sir!” Alto shuddered and X noticed it a tad late, looking back to stare at them. Curious what sort of conversation they had behind his back _literally_ , X asked, “something wrong?”

“No no no! Nothing at all!” Alto reassured, but the reploid’s mood sunk all time low as he followed X. X didn't mind the change since Zero wasn’t doing anything suspicious anymore. But then, Axl started talking about Zero's **Cockblock**  skills being too high. Technically, reploids don't have a cock/penis so... It's probably a slang.

* * *

 

After sending Alto back to his area, returning to the base consisted of running away from a playful Zero. Zero _who X swore knows X can’t touch him for some unknown reason_ decided to start a game of Tag ~~and ignore the use of teleportation~~. X should be angry, but he found himself laughing at Zero’s antics. By the time X and Zero returned, they were panting by the entrance laughing at something one of them said.

 

*Ping!

 

Before any one of them could open the entrance door, X received a notification. Not sure who it was, X decided to take the risk and greet the reploid who sent him the notification. The reploid’s nearby. “Were you waiting for me Axl?”

“Oh wow! X is a seer~” Axl teased as X opened the door. Entering the base, X went beside Axl and tapped his helmet. “Sorry I took a while.”

 

**Axl: It’s okay. :)**

**X: Thanks.**

 

“I’d like to come along.” Zero decided by himself and neither brunets could refuse the blonde without looking suspicious. Walking in front of Axl, X PMs him.

 

**X: Cover my back.**

**Axl: Sure. Zero enjoys watching you suffer X.**

**X: No he doesn’t! I... I don’t think he does? Hm... I wouldn’t know for sure if he is a sadist.**

**Axl: That was a joke!**

**X: Axl. Zero’s asking about the mission.**

**Axl: Ah shit. He’s staring at us like** _**we’re** _ **the couple.**

**X: Zero doesn’t think that way Axl.**

**Axl: How can I trust you when you don’t even know if your own best friend is an S or an M?**

 

‘That doesn’t even make sense!’ X fussed as Axl briefed them on his mission from MHQ Human counterpart. Axl needs a partner who has to be very human in feature (also action) to seduce the security group while Axl catches the illegal auction underneath.

 

[Unfortunately, Zero knew of the mission beforehand and understood the components required for the mission to work. That curt look says it all. X PMs Axl: **get ready**.]

 

“You do know... This mission requires more than just pretending.” Zero explained, “It requires the ability set to trick the guards. That is a feat not most reploids are capable of.”

“I know but X and I talked about it.” Axl lied. X wondered if that meant Red Alert taught Axl those type of- “X will do it.”

 _ **What?**_ X PMed Axl and the black reploid answers back. “ _Trust me on this one X. You are the most humane reploid I know._ ”

 

**X: That doesn’t mean I’m seductive Axl.**

**Axl: Don’t worry. Our navigators would give you tips!**

**X: W-what?!**

 

“You want to be what now?” Zero stared at X. X was steaming like crazy, covering his face. X was blushing and Axl was partially covering his friend as well, which didn’t work. Zero didn’t know what to say so he repeated what he recently heard. “You want to be the _female_.”

 

**X: Tips from the navigators?!**

**Axl: Yep. Like a quickie.**

 

"Hey! What's wrong with being female?!" Axl steps to defend his friend, even if he himself doesn't want to be the girl in the operation. _Because seriously, who would want to flirt with talking meat bags?_

 

**X: What is a quickie?**

 

“Seriously?” Axl turns to stare at X in surprise. X shrugged and there was no humor in those eyes. ‘Shit!’

 

**X: Should I search it?**

 

“No! I’ll explain later!” Axl watched X blink and find him strange. However, X agreed without question, still curious why he can’t. It was Zero who decided to butt in the sensitive question. “Explain what?”

“What a qui-” X was shushed by Axl. “Lalalalaa~! Nothing you need to know Z!”

 

**X: Maybe Zero doesn’t know either.**

**Axl: Zero doesn’t need to know what I’m teaching you!**

**X: What a hassle. Then can you at least explain to me why you aren’t the decoy and have another reploid as the cop?**

**Axl: No can do. After what happened with Lumine, the New Gen reploid production was put to a stop. I need to mimic another client for this ball while the other reploid is a party crasher.**

**X: If they hadn’t wasted so much of their budget on their Christmas party**

 

"Anyways, X definitely knows human culture the most! He can dance, talk fancy, et cetera!" Axl pointed out as X stopped on his track. They were right in front of the Command Room. X paused, realizing what Axl was hinting at.

 

**X: There is a test before the mission?**

**Axl: Yup. They're going to test you if you can act like a human female and your response to danger. At first, they wanted Zero but he failed in the response test. You know? Being a war machine...**

**X: Oh rust! When was this? We need that juicy material.**

**Axl: Oh hohoho~ I like what you're thinking brotha!**

 

"Can you two stop talking to each other?" Zero crossed his arms. X's eyes widened and looked over Axl's direction.

 

**X: How did he find out?**

 

"Dude. Your eyes are sparkling." Axl points at X's eyes. X covers his eyes.

 

**X: It is?**

**Axl: Oh god yes! It kinda reminds me of Cinnamon. Makes you look innocent. Guys dig that.**

**X: I'm a guy!**

**Axl: A-ha! Remember X. Reploids are not restricted on gender.**

**X: Then I prefer being a guy!**

**Axl: Don't deny your transgender status**!

 

"I am not in denial!" X paused after he said this, covering his face and blushed at his outburst. _Zero is judging him now._ All he wanted to do is take Axl's mission and stay away from Zero long enough to win the bet. X opened the door, “Forget I said anything!”

 

* * *

 

“For the last time Axl, we can’t-X?!” Alia seems surprised. X is too, especially his decision in agreeing with her strangely difficult bet and accepting the recon mission with Axl. Axl pats X’s back, “This is our man!”

“I knew he’d be the next one!” Palette grinned, scavenging for the proper dress. “I mean Axl pulled Cinnamon from the med bay and then Zero after his patrol. X is his last resort.”

“No it isn’t!” Axl stuck his tongue out, “I have other hunters in mind!”

 

**X: Like?**

**Axl: No one but don’t tell her that.**

**X: Childish.**

 

“Hm...” Layer was beside a mirror, holding a make-up kit. The violet-haired navigator fiddled with the tip of her hair strand, “I’ll do my best...”

“Zero... Why are you here? Didn’t you refuse this mission?” Signas revealed and the two brunets stared at each other. Signas continued, eyes threading to X. “unless you changed your mind because of a certain hunter...”

 

**X: Signas has the blackmail?!**

**Axl:** **Seems that way.**

**Axl: Teamwork?**

******X: Unavoidable-**

 

“!!!” X dashed to Alia’s direction before Zero could tap his shoulder. X hid behind Alia, glaring at Zero. Zero stared back, replying in a cool tone. “I changed my mind. I’d like to participate as back-up.”

“You wouldn’t like it. It’s a very boring ball.” Alia explained as X got his shoulder tugged by Palette. Zero continued, watching X get hauled by Palette and Layer. “A mission doesn’t have to be fun. Let’s get this started.”

“Uh...” Axl looks back at Signas who agrees at the hunter’s change of heart before he PMs X.

 

**Axl: How are you homie?**

**X: Trying to fit in a dress.**

**Axl: Just want you to know Zero’s coming too.**

 

“Oh for the love of Light! Curse him and my luck!” X does an imaginary table flip as Palette tries to fix X’s helmet hair. Palette complains, smacking X’s head. “Hold still!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter summary: 
> 
> Both stared at each other. Zero looked further down his friend, “all the way?”
> 
> “All the way.” X continued and raised his dress to reveal light blue lacy stockings. “Palette chose a butterfly theme.”


	6. All the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Both stared at each other. Zero looked further down his friend, “all the way?”
> 
>  **“All the way.”** X continued and raised his dress to reveal light blue lacy stockings. “Palette chose a butterfly theme.”

“As expected from the father of all reploids” Signas congratulated as Palette and Layer popped out to reveal X in a blue dress. “You really are... androgynous.”

“Signas!” X berated, stomping on his heels as he clenched his fists. Axl stared at his fuming comrade, commenting. “You look smaller without your armor.”

“Thanks a lot Axl!” X said sarcastically, raising his arms. Alia’s covering her mouth, chuckling. “I’m pretty sure you passed the first test if we tweak your voice synthesizer.”

“I am **very** glad you are on my side Alia.” X crossed his arms, peeved. Palette agreed with her colleague, “Let’s move on to the next test!”

“I’ll call him.” Layer walked out and Zero began scrutinizing his friend.

 

“So...” Zero asked, a bit hesitant. “Did they... make you wear...?”

“Yes.” X answered.

Both stared at each other. Zero looked further down his friend, “all the way?”

“All the way.” X continued and raised his dress to reveal light blue lacy stockings. “Palette chose a butterfly theme.”

“...wow. I...” Zero doesn’t know what else to say as he stared at the strange piece of clothing clinging onto his partner’s legs. Zero coughed, looking away. “Very unfortunate...”

“How about the breast custom part?” Axl’s last body part inquiry caused Zero to stare at Signas, Alia and Palette. Zero’s voice had a hint of distress and worry for his partner. “I thought that wasn’t necessary!”

“The worst case scenario” Signas informed, “and X isn't complaining.”

 

“B. It's interesting how there are various mods for reploids in the female department. I’m still installing the software to connect the upgrades with my central system.” X cupped his chest, amused at how soft it was.

“Layer mentioned it will take ten minutes for the sensations to come in...” X also thinks the **B Cup** **size** is a short reminder for his first position in the Maverick Hunters. X hummed, fondling his breasts. “It's really soft. I wonder if I should-”

"Stop that!" Alia held onto both X's hands, blushing for the male reploid's sake. X blinked, looking at Alia with a question mark. "What's wrong with testing the body upgrade?"

"Y-you can do that later!" Alia's face turned really red and X wanted to ask for someone's advice only to find said person partially covering his face and slightly diverting his eyes away from X position. X squinted, telling Zero off. "Hey! What are you looking away from?! I was going to ask you a question!"

"Which is?" Zero's still looking away. X inquired, "Did you also play with your upgrades?"

 

"Pffttt!" Signas coughed his coffee out, regretting the timing he decided to drink the lovely beverage. Meanwhile, Zero looked down, silent at X’s confused expression. Beating his chest and getting the liquid out, Signas ordered. "X. You are not allowed to ask about your upgrades until after the mission!"

"W-what?" X was bewildered at such a request, but decided to ask Alia instead. "Before I remove my upgrades, do you mind participating in an experiment with me?"

"X!" This time it was Palette and Axl. Alia froze up as if her system crashed on her. X poked her cheek, confused why his navigator isn't speaking.

 

“Ahem! So! Here’s the plan.” Axl recovered quickly (kind of expecting that after X asked what a **quickie** was) and decided to change the topic, much to everyone's relief. “I’m gonna pretend to be an official with disguised Zero as my hostile bodyguard. We’re going in without you, memorizing the layout and gathering information. You’re going to flirt with the security guards and distract them. Bonus if you get to gather information there.”

“...” X gives Axl a blank glance.

 

**X: I still don’t know how to do that.**

**Axl: Google it.**

**X: I knew you'd say that.**

**Axl: How about following the movies?**

**X: I don’t think they act that way.**

**Axl: You won’t know until you try.**

**X: Douche.**

 

“I’m back.” Layer announced, bringing a rather bulky man. X knew the man. ‘A seasonal construction worker appearing every after the war, he has a family of two... But his wife decided to get a divorce.’

"Oh wow. You look more approachable than Zero." The guy remarked before smiling back at X. X returned the gesture and shook the man's hand when he offered a handshake. Altering his voice to something lighter, X replied. "Because my creator made me that wa-ae?!"

"No glitches or self-defense mechanisms. Good." The man complimented, wrapping his fingers over X's neck. X flinched as the man tightened the grip, asking. "Are you basing your response to that of the men in the mission?"

"Yeah... They see women as... You don't want to know." The man let's go. "Signas. I don't think X would harm anyone."

 

**Axl: Mama~**

**X: Shut your trap.**

 

"Good. Skip the dancing and head to the physical contact. We need to see up to what extent he can last before we pull him out." Signas said, sitting down and taking a tiny sip of his coffee. The man agreed and promptly squeezed X's chest. X gasped and slapped the guy's hand, blushing. "Hey! That feels strange."

"Zero. Calm down." Axl holds onto Zero's shoulder. Zero who suddenly has his saber hilt in hand. Axl looks for support, only to find Alia also holding a gun at bay. "Alia! Not you too!"

"I think you're going to give me a nosebleed." The guy joked as he felt X’s body. “Nothing metal and dangerous here.”

“You didn’t get a penis would you?” The guy quickly asked but X laughed. “No. I was not made aware of the mod.”  
  
“That’s fine.” The guy decided to bridal carry X. X instinctively latched onto the man's neck. The man smiled, "You're light and soft."

"Dr. Light wanted me to be as human as possible." X responded as the man dropped him. The tester asked, "Do you mind removing your clothes for me?"

"Ok." X held onto his sleeves and made it fall from his shoulder, revealing very realisticskin-

 

"That's enough!" Signas ordered and the man and X agreed. However, Signas wasn't ordering the duo, but Zero who was approaching the man with his saber (even with Axl trying to pull him back). Signas coughed, "I've received the coordinates from our sister organization. Get into your positions."

 

"You look angry Zero. Something happened when I was gone?" X wondered, worried for his friend. Zero waves his hand, responding before they vanished. "Nothing."

 

* * *

 

 

Appearing in the garden, Axl transform into the shady man in the picture and walks out with Zero behind him.

 

" ** _You have an hour before the auction begins._** " - Alia

 

No one bothered to check if he was the real deal, allowing him to enter without so much of an inquiry.

 

" ** _Now wink and tilt your hip slightly. It means you're interested in him._** " - Layer

" ** _Like this?_** " - X

" ** _Hahahah~ X looks funny!_** " - Palette

" ** _Palette! Don't laugh at X's effort._** "  - Layer

" ** _I-it's working?!_** " - Alia

 

"It seems X found someone." Axl muttered under his breath. Zero seemed indifferent, looking sleepy if Axl didn't know any better but the red reploid wasn't complaining.

 

" ** _Play hard to get!_** " - Palette

" ** _No! Be shy! Don't push yourself too hard!_** "  - Layer

" ** _Layer for the last time! Being shy isn't going to let you have the guys!_** " - Palette

" ** _Will you two not agree on something? You are confusing X. X. Please act natural._** "  - Alia

" ** _But Alia~! No one should know X is in the area!_** " - Palette

" ** _X isn't special!_** "  - Alia

* ** _Gasp!_**

" ** _Why... I never expected that from you Alia._** " - Signas

" ** _Oh come now! X doesn't have a trait that makes the world know it's him except for his blue armor!_** "  - Alia

 

'Maybe he likes the funny commentary?' Axl wondered if X was doing okay. Zero wondered, amused. " **Alia has a point.** "

 

" ** _Zero!_** " - X

" ** _That guy on the left is creepy._** " - Palette

" ** _He's just licking his lips Palette._** " - X

" ** _While staring at you._** " - Alia

" ** _Am I not seeing something?_** " - X

" ** _Try finding a more decent target._** " - Layer

 

"Damn it. Let's get this over with." Axl swallowed the dull finger food and split up from Zero. Axl starts chatting with the ladies in a sleazy voice. Once you get a hang in mimicry, you'd realize how much people have in common.

 

*Ping!

 

Axl receives X's PM while sorting the information he got. Axl doesn't find anything noteworthy, talking with meat bags and telling him their personal worries. _It's pretty useless._ On the other side, Axl can see Zero being mobbed by females, 'Lucky piece of metal!'

 

**X: I encountered a problem.**

**Axl: Can't be that bad.**

**X: It is.**

**Axl: Damn.**

**X: So I was able to befriend a guard and he led me to one of the bases**

**Axl: Aw man. All I learned is midwife problems.**

**X: But the guys started getting angry at each other and brawled.**

**Axl: That must be nice.**

**X: Then the owner came.**

"Shit." Axl accidentally let out, nearly tipping his cup's contents to the ground. "Any more bad news?"

 

" ** _Look behind you._** "

 

"What do you- double Oreo." Axl turned just in time to see X with a blonde male hand in hand. Axl PMed X: **Are you sure you aren't into blondes?**

 

" ** _The worst case..._** " - Signas

" ** _The owner_** ** _actually looks pretty decent._** " - Layer

" ** _You're just saying that because he's blonde!_** " - Palette

" ** _Everyone! Please calm down._** " - Alia

 

**X: He... found me appealing to the eyes?**

 

"How did X get there?" Zero asked, appearing behind Axl and glaring at the man holding their partner. Axl echoed, "X is appealing to the eyes.." 

"And I pity X." Axl added as they watched X waltz with the owner. Zero pat Axl's back, close to his neck. "Let's finish the mission pronto."

"Agreed." Axl doesn't know why, but watching X interact with the ~~humans~~ people feels artificial. Axl felt a tingling sensation as the blonde went away from him, trailing several individuals heading up the staircase. Axl said via comm, " ** _I'll head to the lower floors while Zero check the upper floors._** " 

" ** _Meet up at 00 hours._** " Zero added. Axl rubbed the back of his neck, heading deeper to the mansion. Axl stumbled on a father clock and checked the time. He PMed X: **1** **0 minutes before midnight. Don’t do anything rash.**

 

**X: Yes! Ten minutes before I’m the winner!**

**Axl: And then the blackmail.**

**X: I won't** **forget.**

**Axl: I can imagine it now, Commander X ordering Signas to hand him the evidence.**

**X: Nothing could go wrong!**

**Axl: Zero could be watching you.**

**X: Nothing-ack!**

**Axl: Man! You're clumsy!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter summary:
> 
> “I thought I finally ~~won~~ but then you ~~rusting piece of metal~~ you” X is in utter disbelief. The fact he won to keep one thing intact, only to lose it several minutes later… It feels him with pent up frustration. He wants to tear his hair out, but Dr. Light would just replenish it. X wants to strangle someone, that being the source of all his problems – Zero, but they’re in the ball. X looks up, jabbing his pointing finger on Zero’s chest. “You came and ruined everything! I thought you loved me?!”


	7. I thought you loved me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 
> 
> “I thought I finally won but then you rusting piece of metal you” X is in utter disbelief. The fact he won to keep one thing intact, only to lose it several minutes later… It feels him with pent up frustration. He wants to tear his hair out, but Dr. Light would just replenish it. X wants to strangle someone, that being the source of all his problems – Zero, but they’re in the ball. X looks up, jabbing his pointing finger on Zero’s chest. “You came and ruined everything! **I thought you loved me?!** ”

_'_ I am not envious. Why would I be envious?' The blonde thought to himself, pick-locking the doors. Entering the room without anyone's notice to gather incriminating evidence, Zero might be encountering a personal dilemma. Zero opened the cabinets, reading the sealed documents as he talked to himself. 'The gunman deserves to interact with his superior. _'_

" ** _What are you talking about? Nearly tripping is an awesome technique to gain a guy's trust!_** " - Palette

" ** _I don't think that would always work Palette._** " - Layer

" ** _Shut it Layer! It's not my fault your crush is as dense as a rock!_** " - Palette

" ** _Guys! Can we please focus on the mission! Everyone can hear us remember?!_** " - Alia

 

 _'_ So what if Axl was able to sync with X, learn about X’s small insecurities as well as gain access to X's thoughts and feelings?' Zero clenched the documents, scanning the room before heading to the next. 'Surely, this is a phase. X won't always sit beside the navigators or eat with Axl or leave me hanging as he participate in that science project, right?'

 

 ** _"Ready the men outside Signas. Things are getting kinda spicy here."_** \- Axl

 ** _"Give them two minutes since it seems someone forgot to tell them to grab the search warrants needed to search the other three suspected bases."_** \- Signas

 ** _"My apologies!"_** \- Layer

 ** _"Sorry!"_** \- Alia

 ** _"Ops!"_** \- Palette

 

'Surely, X won't avoid me forever.' Zero couldn't believe he's growing worried over trivial matters. He's been with the blue hunter since the first Maverick Wars. Of course, X isn't going to toss their relationship in the trash bin. 'X isn't that insensitive.'

‘Okay. X may not be insensitive but his selfless acts are starting to feel selfish.’ True. Zero and Axl hates paperwork, but that doesn't mean X has to shoulder all of the work. There's also the fact X insists Zero take all the testing missions...

'Damn it. X has no idea.' Zero gritted his teeth, unwilling to admit X's action affected him more than it should.

 

**Axl: You okay?**

**X: More than okay. I feel great!**

**Axl: Heheheh! When was the last time you won?!**

**X: A loonng time~**

‘Who made the bet anyways?’ Walking out of the bedchamber hallway, Zero didn't care if whatever he did to Axl is deemed an intrusion to privacy because he deserves to know every single detail regarding his best friend. [That's what friends do.]

Finally done sweeping the area, the crimson reploid ~~rushed~~ walked back to check on X.

 

**Axl: Let’s drink afterwards?**

**X: Sure.**

**Axl: We bring Z?**

**X: No question asked. He’s my go-to person when I’m stone drunk.**

**Axl: Oh rust! You do that?**

**X: A couple of time with a friend... Anyways, Zero is always willing to help me-**

“Heh.” Zero recalled the times X would cry for help via the phone or crawl to the floor with a smile on his face. The reploid would say the strangest yet nicest of words as Zero carried him home. Oftentimes placing the blue pacifist in his bed (to ensure X won’t wander off), Zero often needed to watch and converse with the drunk. Zero himself didn’t know what abilities Colonel had over X, but the male could persuade X to take a break as easy as counting one to ten. It bothered him how he couldn’t influence X that way, but Iris told him it’s because of Colonel’s charisma. [He has charisma too so why wasn't that working?]

**Axl: Are you the type of drunk who forgets the next day?**

**X: I... hmmm**

**Axl: Oh god! Zero has tons of ‘X’ blackmail!**

**X: Yeah... It’s up to you now Axl!**

**Axl: I won’t let you down!**

‘Children.’ Zero shook his head, reaching the rails for the grand staircase. Looking through the crowd, Zero tried searching for his cross-dressing friend.

**X: Thanks-Asimov!**

**Axl: Wait wha-Holy shit! Don’t let a guy steal your first!**

Zero finally spotted his partner-in-crime frozen in place. Trapped in the man’s embrace, emerald eyes shrunk in fear as the male’s face inched closer towards his. Without thinking of his weight, Zero jumped down and dashed forward. Several humans turned to stare at him in surprise but Zero didn’t care.

 

**X: ASDFGHJKL!**

**Axl: Screw the system. I gotta save you!**

 

‘He won’t make it but I can.’ Rushing straight passed the crowd, Zero raised his hand and held onto the man’s face. Pushing the male as far as he can away from the brunet, Zero wrapped his other hand around X’s waist and separated the duo.

“And what do you think you’re doing with **my partner**?” Zero threatened as he pulled X closer to his side. Zero retreated his hand from the human, wiping his hand before tucking X in his arms.

 

**Axl: Zero?!**

 

“M-my apologies! I didn’t know she was taken!” The owner sputtered, eyes as wide as saucers as he stared at the two reploids. Zero narrowed his eyes, growling. “rookie mistake. Now back off before you regret it.”

“L-let go Z.” Realizing the tension, X requested his friend to let go as fingers gripped his shoulder and waist tightly. Zero didn’t even acknowledge X, too busy watching the bruised (on the face) human and his security guards back away. [It seems Zero’s aura from the last mission hasn’t dissipated entirely.]

 

“FREEZE!”

 

Right on timing, reinforcement came in with guns blazing and all Zero could think about is having X’s assaulter back away as far as he can.

 

 ** _“I did not see that coming.”_** – Signas

 ** _“Hmm? Hello?”_** \- Signas

 ** _“What’s wrong? Why did everyone go silent?”_** -Signas

 

It was only when the man was out of his sight did-

 

*SMACK!

 

“You…” X swore as Zero felt a sting on the side of his face. He turned to stare at X who pushed himself away from his grasp with fist clenched tight. Confused but leaning more towards pissed, Zero reached the point of no return and asked what's really on his mind. “What is wrong with you?! Shouldn’t you be glad I saved your ass?”

 

* * *

 

“I thought I finally ~~won~~ but then you ~~rusting piece of metal~~ you” X is in utter disbelief. The fact he won to keep one thing intact, only to lose it several minutes later… It feels him with pent up frustration. He wants to tear his hair out, but Dr. Light would just replenish it. X wants to strangle someone, that being the source of all his problems – Zero, but they’re in the ball. X looks up, jabbing his pointing finger on Zero’s chest. “You came and ruined everything! I thought you loved me?!”

 

 ** _“I have no idea what’s going on here.”_** -Signas

 ** _“Oh no! X got infected by the Zero language!”_** – Axl

 _“ **I did not see this coming.** ”_ \- Palette

 

“?!” Zero did not see this coming either but X was way too pissed for the male to respond immediately. X yelled, “There are so many terms to choose from and that’s what you utilized? How can you do that to yourself?!”

“Tsk. It doesn’t matter as long as you’re safe! Why are you so hyped over this?” Zero didn’t get what X was implying. “If I did something wrong then I apologize. Are you happy now?! Can we go back to the way we used to be?”

“No! I have had it with you-!” X paused and took a deep breath, hoping Zero is reacting this way because he hasn't processed whatever he said to recently. How can Zero say that when there are so many rumors circulating about them? This has to change and X swore he will make Zero happy whether he knows it or not.

 

**Axl: You two… Sound like you’re breaking up.**

**X: I need fresh air.**

**Axl: You running?**

**X: No. I just need to get away from Zero.**

 

“It doesn't matter. Let’s head back.” X turned away but it took ten steps before Zero held onto his wrist with a soft heed. “Don’t…”

 

**Axl: Z won't like it.**

**X: Zero needs it.**

**Axl: But you two look perfect!**

**X: We both know he deserves better.**

**Axl: Shit. Where are you getting those lines? Those books you read?!**

**X: Axl.**

**Axl: What?**

**X: Just zip your mouth for a sec. I'm thinking.**

 

“What is it?” X turned for a fleeting glance. [Exasperate, Zero implored and hoped X understood how utterly lost he is for this entire day.]

 

“ _Stop ignoring me… Please?_ ”

 

“Z..." X's gaze loosened up, aware of the male's inept ability of handling friendship. (Most of them... dies. Like his friends actually.)

 

**Axl: That sucks.**

**X: I regret talking to you.**

**Axl: Maybe it's a curse.**

**X: I can't wait to terminate the connection with you.**

  

"I’m not angry and I’m sorry for yelling at you…” X whispered as he led them out while the police and fellow colleagues ogled at them head out. Unable to remove Zero’s iron grip, X had to keep on moving until they reached the exit staircase. “but we have to stop this.”

 

**Axl: Pft. You wouldn't or you wouldn't have anyone to spar with!**

**X: I can do simulation-**

**Axl: Bullshit! I heard from Signas that you can do a simulation test using only your mind!**

**X: Darn it Signas!**

**Axl: Admit it. You need Zero!**

**X: I do not!**

**Axl: Ha! Denial!**

**X: Ahhh! You are hopeless!**

 

“I don’t get you. Why stop when everything sailed so smoothly?” Zero must find him strange. (X still hasn't realized Zero can tap into his internal conversations.)

 

“You don’t want to get me. You simply ignored the problem and I want to fix it.” X corrected as he finally freed himself from Zero’s grip. Changing all of his routine with Zero for the sake of the saber-user getting friends (and possibly a lover) sounded hard but X knows he has to do this. “We need to do this. People are mistaking us for something else. I can’t let this happen. I have to do something for your sake. I…We need to-”

 

**Axl: This is too much for my core to handle!**

**X: Axl! Can you stop disturbing my line of thought?!**

 

“We don’t have to change. Let them deal with it.” Zero, stubborn as always. “Why are you even paying attention to all of that?”

 

**Axl: I don't want you and Zero breaking up~!**

**X: For Light's sake, I'm just asking for Zero to meet new friends and get a hobby!**

**Axl: It still hurts because I always see you guys hang out!**

 

“I’m sorry.” X took a step forward to note the reploid’s expression. [Betrayed.] Zero didn’t even look into his eyes as X continued. “I only want to make you happy. Can’t we try a month away from each other? See new people, start new hobbies and realize what matters most. Wouldn’t that be great?”

 

**X: Are you happy now whiny baby?!**

**Axl: A month?! No way! I'd probably get a core malfunction while watching either of you work. Gah! Palette and the others are even eating popcorn at the back.**

**X: Judging from the amount of missions, I'd say it would feel like a week without each other.**

**Axl: You calculate that?**

**X: Yes-You tricked me!**

**Axl: Aww~ You care!**

**X: You are one smart reploid!**

**Axl: Oh wow. Is that...Am I supposed to feel offended?**

**X: ...I'm working on that.**

 

“This won’t make me happy.” Zero foretold. A mixture of irritation and helplessness with a pinch of anger swelling in the depths of his mind; Zero assented to it after listening to the conversation,  _but t_ _hat didn't mean Zero liked the arrangement_. Staring at X hold his hands and look up at him with so much expectation, Zero said the words he'll soon regret. “but for you, I can try.”

 

 **“ _Hey guys! Get out of there so they can warp you outta there! It seems those creeps had a betting poll. Don’t worry. I didn’t join it ~~unfortunately~~._ ” **\- Axl

 

“Sure Axl.” X’s smile blossomed and lets go. X cheered, dusting his dress as they continued walking out to escape the jammer zone. Zero remained quiet as they trudged through the garden.

“You won’t regret it Z! You’ll be surprised how many reploids want to meet you and the places Signas constructed.” X chattered, happy Zero was willing to give it a try. Zero didn't respond, looking around their surroundings. X continued, “Oh right! Don’t forget the number of recreational activities increased by a hundred if I remember right!”

“Hey X?” Zero finally spoke. X looked back at Zero, “Yeah Z?”

“Before we start, can I…” Zero scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. X blinked at the following words. “Can I hold you?”

 

**Axl: Argh!**

**X: Go jump off a cliff.**

**Axl: If you aren't inviting Z for our drinking party, I will.**

**X: Why do I even bother responding to you?**

**Axl: You love me that's why.**

 

“Sure-?” X didn’t expect a hug nor did he expect Zero of all people to initiate it. Usually, he gives the hugs. X returned the hug, apologizing once more. “sorry about that.”

 

**Axl: Does Zero drink?**

**X: He does... He's the type who gets somber easily.**

**Axl: Let me guess. You drank juice just to realize that.**

**X: I should invite Palette.**

**Axl: No! She's a party pooper!**

 

“Love you.” Zero murmured under his breath, closing his eyes as X nearly stumbled back.

 

**Axl: Double shots straight to the core!**

**X: He loves me as a friend.**

**Axl: But he placed so much emotions with it!**

**X: I'm his oldest living friend out there. It's not that hard to figure out.**

**Axl: You'd give your life to him if you could!**

**X: Stop looking into my files rookie!**

**Axl: Admit it! Say the words! I dare you!**

**X: Fine!**

**Axl: With feelings!**

 

"I love you too Zero." X wondered why Zero's hug grew tense. Zero breathed out and not even Axl could give a witty comeback to it. " _So why are you doing this?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> You'll know its baby soon enough, having a similar premise with 7-8 chapters and more ambiguous pairings I guess?
> 
> :3 Hope to see you guys again.


End file.
